La doncella ensangrentada
by AldraLuna
Summary: Una mision, una orden milenaria, un unico objetivo, acabar con los fantasmas uno a uno hasta encontrar al que asesino a su Familia.
1. La doncella ensangrentada

**La doncella ensangrentada**

Caminaba por las calles angostas que serpenteaban y se pegaban unas a otras, cada construcción en el camino estaba tan unida a la anterior que seguramente ni siquiera un pequeño niño podría atravesar entre ellas, continúo caminando mientras me maldecía una y otra vez por no haberle hecho caso al sentido común y ponerme algo mas abrigador que el delgado Jersey azul y los pantalones de mezclilla.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido cada vez mas tenue del Hina Matsuri, la festividad de las muñecas, en esta celebración la gente suele rezar por el bienestar de las niñas pequeñas –Excepto él- pronuncio levemente.

Continúo caminando entre las angostas calles luego doy vuelta en una de las esquinas y el olor me golpea de frente, esa mezcla de olor a tierra mojada, moho y podredrumbe llenaba mis fosas nasales, sabía que él estaba cerca. Continue ligeramente agazapada mi camino y lo divisé a lo lejos, una alta figura vestido con un enorme abrigo negro estaba parado al frente de un viejo portal.

Me acerque a a él sonriendo, a medida que me acercaba podía sentir el penetrante aroma cada vez mas fuerte, a pesar de los años, esa rara mezcla aún me causa naúseas, me acerco lo suficiente y bueno aquí van las clases de actuación; me acerco a la figura del portal fingiendo estar perdida.

-Hola- ¿de casualidad sabes como puedo llegar al festival? Estás calles me parecen interminables- pregunto sonriendo a la figura en el portal

El hombre me brinda una sonrisa desagradable, mostrando sus amarillos dientes de viejo- Claro, preciosa, si quieres te llevo, ya sabes, para que no te pierdas- Sonrió.

-Gracias, le miró aparentando calma-

-Ven preciosa, es por aquí-

Voy siguiendo a mi presa, estoy preparada, la sangre fluye cada vez mas rápido por mis extremidades, tengo las manos dispuestas, una preparada para defenderme y la otra fuertemente anclada a mi " _ **aganai hito**_ " el cuchillo que me fuera entregado para la misión, único en su tipo. Mi respiración se acelera.

-¿Este no es el camino verdad?-

El hombre me mira con deseo y satisfacción, me brinda la misma desagradable sonrisa que antes y arremete contra mi.

De forma ágil espero hasta el último momento para esquivar las grandes y toscas manos de aquel hombre, tomo una de ellas y con un giro rápido lo tiro al piso, el duro y continuo entrenamiento me permitía luchar con seres mas grandes que yo.

El hombre cayó y se escucho un crujido satisfactorio para Natsuki, pero aún no era suficiente, el causo mucho daño a seres inocentes, sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de energía, su aliento era pronfundo y jadeante, sus ojos habían cambiado de verde claro a un verde intenso nublado por la ira al tiempo que con su puño lo golpeaba en la cara repetidas veces. El hombre emitio un gruñido, muy semejante a un perro iracundo y rabioso y tiró uno de sus brazos hacia Natsuki, ella bloqueo el ataque del hombre y utilizo el empuje del mismo para asestar otro golpe a la sorprendida cara del tipo bajo ella. Entonces el mundo se alento, en movimientos que parecían hechos en cámara lenta, Natsuki empuño su cuchillo y de pronto dejo de parecer algo ajeno a ella. El cuchillo le brindaba ese sosiego que tanto necesitaba en cada combate, la combinación del acero y madera del árbol de abraham*1. Esa sensación familiar le brindo la calma necesaria para asestar el golpe final en el lugar preciso mientras su atacante le miraba perplejo nunca nadie lo había enfrentado como ella.

-Violaste y asesinaste a muchas jóvenes en vida- sentenció Natsuki –Muchas mas en la muerte, pero ya no podrás lastimar a ninguna más-

Su atacante continuaba paralizado, después sintió un agudo dolor en su garganta, pego el alarido propio de un animal lastimado y luego el silencio, el atacante de Natsuki desaparecía entre líquido negro y espeso.

-Maldito, esperaba poder causarte mas dolor pero fuiste igual de débil que los otros fantasmas y además ensuciaste mi chaqueta favorita-

Lo siguiente a un día (o noche de cacería) es la purificación del cuchillo, despúes de cada muerto enviado al otro lado, tengo que seguir el rito de purificación, por suerte para mi tengo a mi fiel amiga Mikoto, una bruja blanca en ciernes que me ayuda con la misión.

La llegada a casa siempre es igual, Mikoto, tiene listo el aceite consagrado con albahaca y hierba santa, el gran plato con agua mineral purificada y sal de grano. Primero limpio el cuchillo con delicadeza con un pañuelo blanco quitando toda la sangre del fantasma asesinado, despues lo limpio con el aceite, para finalmente dejarlo en el platón hasta la siguiente cacería.

-Lograste terminar con él-

Escucho una voz dirigirse a mi. –Por supuesto Mikoto, que esperabas, solo es uno más-

Lanza un gran y profundo bostezo mientras se talla los ojos –Bien, porque no podemos quedarnos por mas tiempo, te llego otra carta, te la daré mañana, pero duchate, apestas a muerto-

-A que mas podría oler Mikoto, descansa, yo también estoy agotada-

Siento el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y la pequeña batalla de está noche, había pasado varios días de cacería buscandolo, recorriendo las frías calles hasta que tuve suerte. El cansancio empieza a vencerme así que me decido por una reparadora siesta.

El olor a café y hierbas sagrada me despierta poco a poco, aún me duele un poco los brazos, resultados de los golpes repetitivos que tuve que darle al maldito, pero me siento feliz, un fatasmal mounstruo mas enviado a… donde sea que vayan.

-Buenos días Mikoto-

-Lavate, ya está el desayuno- me dice

A veces, Mikoto parece una pequeña madre, pero no la culpo, cuando la orden la encontró era una pequeña de no mas de 9 años y estaba a cargo de otro hermano tan pequeño como ella, desafortunadamente el pequeño Hiro no logro sobrevivir, huérfanos por el abandono de quién les diera vida, encontró en la orden un hogar para vivir, como todos nosotros.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo está vez?- Me pregunta con sus alegres ojos dorados

-Osamu Akayama- Un violador de mujeres que se suicidó cuando lo atraparon, lleva cerca de 12 años muerto y unos 9 apareciendo jovenes muertas en el festival de las muñecas

-O vaya- eso es muy triste, es la festividad de la protección a las niñas y el la escogió para sus fechorías-

-Bueno, ya sabes, los muertos no "escogen" ese fue el día que finalmente lo atraparon.

-Bueno ya cambiemos de tema que estoy comiendo- ¿Que harás esta mañana?

Revisar la correspondencia- Sonreí-

Una nueva mudanza se prepara, lo hemos hecho tantas veces que ya resulta rápido, Mikoto resignada se despide del que fue nuestro hogar los últimos meses mientras me preparaba para cazar a Osamu, nos subimos a la enorme suburban la orden nos dio para facilitarnos las contínuas mudanzas a la que nos vemos sometidas.

-Y bien atrás de quién vas esta vez- me pregunta mientras mantiene la mirada fijada en el camino.

Saco de mi chaqueta una carta negra escrita con letras góticas y rojas "Shizuru", en mi oficio de enviar fantasmas al otro lado, una llega a conocer a todo tipo de gente, tengo un par de informantes confiables que me avisan de fantasmas asesinos y el viejo Yamada, uno de ellos me ha enviado la carta, siempre es así, una carta y una ciudad nueva, no necesito mas datos.

-Shizuru Fujino- le digo a mi Mikoto- una joven asesinada a los 15 años, aparentemente su fantasma a asesinado a muchas personas en forma sádica y cruel-

-Suena peligrosa-

-A Yamada siempre le encanta engrandecer las cosas, lo mismo dijo del viejo Osamu y no me duró mucho en la pelea-

-Nunca, Natsuki, Nunca, subestimes a un fantasma-

Me dijo con ese aire de preocupación que acompaña su voz cada vez que me dice "cuídate" cuando salgo a cazar, se que le preocupa, pero también se que lo entiende, llevo haciendo esto desde hace 3 años, cuando la orden me salvo del "Señor Kokuyouseki"el fantasma que asesino a mi familia. Cualquiera diría que a mis 17 años es una enorme carga, pero en definitiva, lo disfruto, es como estar cerca de mi familia y continuar su memoria.

-No lo hago Mikoto- te lo prometo.

El camino continua en silencio, hasta que avistamos las primeras casas de Okutama una ciudad en los límites de Tokio. Mikoto conecta el GPS y la ya familiar voz, va dando las indicaciones de lo que será nuestra residencia temporal los siguientes días.

Mikoto empieza con el viejo ritual de protección de la casa, a ella le encantan las velas aromáticas y coloridas, por lo que ha decidido venderlas por internet y le ha ido muy bien, eso aunado a su natural carisma y alegría le ayudan a hacer amigos por donde quiera que vaya.

Mientras bajo las cajas una a una escucho el maullido de Ibuki-chan que se encuentra en su viejo transportador, también el se ha acostumbrado a los viajes constantes y Mikoto lo adora, dice que los gatos son seres mágicos capaces de ver presencias. Esa es la razón por la que solemos soltarlo rápidamente y dejarle echar un vistazo por la casa antes que nosotros.

Ibuki-chan deambula por la casa, pasea por todos los cuartos hasta finalmente encontrar un rincón cómodo para él y se hecha nuevamente.

La lluvia empieza ligeramente a caer, por fortuna estoy terminando de bajar las cajas de la camioneta, así que no hay mayor problema. Mientras Mikoto ha terminado su hechizo y nos disponemos a cenar.

-¿Ya estás lista para tu nueva escuela?- Me dice mientras se lleva un sandwich la boca

-Ya, ya tengo todo listo, seré un lobo blanco- Hago un gesto de aullido aludiendo a la mascota de la escuela a la que asistiré.

-Oh, te verás adorable- Ríe alegremente –Espero que te adaptes a tu nuevo entorno rápidamente y por favor, al menos haz alguna amiga, una novia, quizás-

-Si, si, si… ya sabes que la escuela es solo parte del trabajo, además, amigos para que, no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, solo vengo por ella-

-Trabajo siempre trabajo, ojala pudieramos ser un poco mas normales- Ríe alegremente; a veces, creo que ella no desea estar en la orden tanto como yo, las circunstancias de la vida la han traído aquí y se ha adaptado, pero si pudiera escoger, seguramente "La orden" no sería su opción.

-Esto es lo más normal que puede ser mi vida, si dejara de hacerlo sería anormal- pronuncio y sólo puedo ver su sonrisa ensombrecida por la angustia, después de todo, soy todo lo que tiene, hemos formado una pequeña familia ella, ibuki-chan y yo.

La mañana siguiente transcurre como cada vez, papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, finalmente me entregan mi horario de clases y ya puedo empezar a investigar. Preguntar entre los estudiantes siempre te llenan de historias misteriosas, pero hay que saber a quién preguntar. Hay que buscar a la más popular, la "abeja reina", ella siempre está rodeada de gente y por supuesto de información. Nunca me ha sido dificil socializar quizá ese aire misterioso que me rodea al ser la recien llegada, quizá mi belleza física, que afortunadamente herede de mi madre, o quizá sea solo suerte, no lo sé pero siempre me resulta sencillo. A lo lejos diviso a mi "abeja" es muy fácil de detectar, sentada en el centro del comedor rodeada de gente sonriente, es bonita, siempre lo son. La miro y al sentirse observada se gira y sus ojos se encuentran con los mios, sonrío y es cuando la veo acercarse.

-Hola, ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto-

-Si lo soy, me llamo Natsuki Kruger, que hay de ti- Ya de cerca puedo observarla mejor, lleva la falda escolar color marrón oscuro y la camisola azul claro, sus facciones son bonitas y tiene unos bellos ojos color violeta, es hermosa, sin duda lo es.

-Mai, Tokiha Mai-

-Un placer conocerte Mai, quizá tuvieras tiempo de mostrarme mis clases, no quiero perderme en el campus y deambular sin sentido-

-Claro, será un placer Natsuki-

Apenas iniciabamos el intercambio de palabras cuando se atraviesa entre nosotras un tipo alto y moreno, acompañado de otros 2 tipos igual de altos, no me agrada su actitud y la mirada desafiante que me lanza.

-Mai, cariño- la abraza por los hombros –¿hasta cuando vas a contestar mis mensajes y llamadas?, porque no te animas y nos vamos por ahí a pasar el rato-

Mai se aleja del abrazo del tipo, creo que es algún exnovio o algo así lo deduzco por la actitud posesiva hacia Mai y la cara de disgusto de ella al sentir su tacto.

-Reito Kanzaki- dice Mai – Es el capitán del equipo de Kendo y estos que están aquí detrás de él son Takeda y Tate miembros del equipo también-

-Hola Reito, Takeda y Tate, soy Natsuki Kruger-

-Aja, Mai cariño irás con nosotros a "ya sabes dónde"- Dice Reito ignorandome por completo.

-No Reito, tengo mucho que estudiar y esas fiestas terminan muy tarde-

-Vamos, no es todos los días-

Esa plática me da el motivo perfecto para empezar a indagar sobre Shizuru, así que aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Así es como se divierten aquí ¿Son buenas fiestas?

-Es el carnaval de la luna roja, la celebramos a las afueras de la ciudad en diferentes sitios para evitar a los policías- Responde Tate

-Te gustaría ir Natsuki, puedo pasar por ti está noche- Dice Mai mientras me toma del brazo alejandome de trío de bravucones.

-Por supuesto Mai- anoto mi dirección en una pequeña hoja y se la entrego.

-A las 10 paso por ti Natsuki-

Las horas pasan rapidamente, finalmente llega la hora en que Mai pasará por mi, llevo un pantalón de mezclilla negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y encima, mi chaqueta azul oscuro, escondido en mi chaqueta va mi "aganai hito" nunca salgo sin el. Aunque mi unica intención es recolectar información, no está de más ir protegida.

Mai llega puntual, así que me subo a su coche, un descapotable color dorado naranja casi del mismo tono que su cabello, me lleva a través de sinuosos caminos hasta llegar al lago Okutama lugar de la fiesta. Tiene lo que todo adolescente quiere, cerveza, comida, ruidosa musica, un bello paisaje y privacidad. Mai me lleva con sus compañeras y la fiesta transcurre sin mas.

Llevo un par de horas, aún no encuentro la ocasión de buscar información sobre Shizuru y francamente me estoy aburriendo. Creo que Mai se ha dado cuenta porque la veo acercarse a mi.

-¿Aburrida?-

-Solo quiero un poco de aire, la música me ha causado un pequeño dolor de cabeza-

-Ven, caminemos, por aquí hay una vereda que da al lago, tiene una hermosa vista del lago-

La sigo y cuando llegamos al lago, escucho un ruido detrás de nosotras.

-BUUUU, grita Reito-

Mai pega un pequeño grito, yo por fortuna lo vi venir, si no, ya hubiera sacado mi cuchillo y atacado al idiota de Reito, cada momento que conozco a este tipo me cae mucho peor que el anterior.

-Te asusté cariño- dice a Mai

-Por supuesto que si, pedazo de idiota-

-Y a ti- se dirige a mi

-No- digo con tranquilidad- Es dificil que algo me asuste-

En ese momento aparecen Takeda y Tate, al parecer el "trío amazonas" siempre va junto. Es molesto, yo quería preguntarle a Mai sobre Shizuru aprovechando el momento a solas.

-Así que nada te asusta- Dice Tate –Aquí en Okutama tenemos nuestras leyendas tenebrosas-

-¿Así?- Al fin, no tengo necesidad de preguntar, la suerte me ha sonreído mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Si, tenemos a Shizuru Fujino, o como mejor la conocemos "La doncella ensangrentada"-

-Vaya suena interesante, amo las historias de fantasmas, ¿Cuál es la de ella?

-No se dice mucho, se sabe que tenía 15 años cuando fue asesinada, la leyenda dice que murió usando un vestido de color blanco, lo usaría en su boda, mismo que cuando la asesinaron se mancho tanto de su sangre que el vestido cambio de color y por eso la llamaron así, algunos dicen que fue un amante, otros que solo tuvo mala suerte y se cruzo con la persona equivocada, su casa está a las afueras en la zona de Himura, dicen que todo el que vaya allí se enfrenta a una muerte cruel y segura-

-Interesante-digo

-¿Quieres ver la casa?-exclama Reito

Esto no podría ser mas perfecto, no solo tengo la historia de Shizuru y ahora sabre donde está localizada su residencia.

-Por supuesto-

Vamos todos juntos divididos, conducimos al menos unos 40 minutos en veredas tenebrosas, árboles y senderos, atravesamos la zona montañosa de Okutama, cada parte del camino me parece ver a una que otra alma condenada, pero por hoy, solo pensaré en ella. Finalmente después del largo trayecto llegamos a la residencia Himura, lugar de muerte de Shizuru. Nos preparamos para entrar, apenas doy unos pasos dentro y ya puedo sentir la energía fluyendo en la casa y empiezo a plantearme si esta bien entrar así nada mas.

-Camina pelinegra- Dice Reito

-En serio van a entrar- dice una asustada Mai

-Quedate si quieres- responde Takeda

-No, no quiero quedarme sola-

Vamos entrando uno a uno, yo al frente por supuesto, esa es la idea de Reito, Takeda y Tate van a mis costados, Reito atrás y Mai a un lado suyo. Empezamos a caminar por la residencia, explorando poco a poco las distintas habitaciones, finalmente llegamos a la sala principal.

-¡Hey! Shizuru, ven te estoy hablando mocosa roja- Grita Reito –Aparecete- grita mientras arremete contra una caja de madera que hay en el polvoriento piso, rompiendola en varias partes.

-Vamos arriba- propone

Yo aún no logro ver nada así que la idea me agrada, empiezo a subir las escaleras al segundo piso, detrás mio va Reito y los demás, de pronto, a lo lejos empiezo a divisar una sombra, intento concentrarme cuando de la nada, un dolor agudo me ataca en la cabeza, caigo de frente sobre mis manos y rodillas, logro girarme para ver a Reito con una vara de madera en la mano, el ímbecil me ha golpeado.

-No te metas con mi chica, espero que esto te sirva de lección-

-Reito!- Grita Mai que sube aprisa por las escaleras del segundo piso- eres un idiota, tu y yo no somos nada, no tenías porque lastimarla, Natsuki es solo una amiga-

El dolor del golpe me impide enfocar adecuadamente, pero puedo ver la sombra acercarse cada vez mas, me llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de que deje de moverse el piso, estoy segura que es ella, intento reunir las fuerzas para poder sacar el cuchillo de mi chaqueta, pero el mareo me lo impide, miro al piso buscando un punto de enfoque.

El grito agudo de Mai, me hace girarme nuevamente y allí esta ella. Flota en el aire, lleva un vestido ceremonial color blanco y su cabello castaño ondea en mechones como si estuviera en el agua, puedo ver sus ojos, rojos, como llamas infernales adornando su pálido rostro, todos se han quedado quietos del miedo. Yo intento una y otra vez de incorporarme, pero el golpe fue muy duro.

La veo acercarse a nosotros y mirarnos con esos rubíes infernales, entonces, su cuerpo empieza a estremecerse, lleva su kimono ceremonial color blanco, adornado con flores y cintas color lavanda que caen alrededor, su cuerpo flotante se llena de sangre, rojo oscuro, parecería sangre viva, todo su cuerpo se ha manchado de sangre, hace honor a su mote "la doncella ensangrentada".

-Entraron a mi casa- dice en una voz grave y profunda

Nadie se mueve

-¡Vayanse!- Grita y su expresión ligeramente seria se transforma en una muesca horrible, sus labios se vuelven negros, no puedo ver sus brazos y sus ojos… Dios sus ojos, se han puesto rojo vino, como la sangre en su vestido. Casi puedo escuchar la sangre goteando de su cuerpo.

Reito, toma la vara con la que me ha golpeado e intenta golpear a Shizuru, pero esta accion solo logra enfurecerla aún mas, una de las cintas de su vestido se enreda en el cuello de Reito y lo estampa en la pared, Mai, Tate y Takeda están inmóviles. Yo por mas que lo intento no logro ponerme en pie.

La veo lentamenten acercarse a Reito las cintas que se extienden de su vestido se enredan en su brazo y lo arranca, los gritos de dolor de Reito, hacen reaccionar al trío asustado al otro lado del cuarto, que entre tropiezos logran salir de la casa, apenas escucho a Mai gritando mi nombre, pero estoy muda, la escena que se desarrolla frente a mi es espantosa, poco a poco Shizuru va arrancando cada una de las extremidades de Reito, hasta finalmente, cercenar su garganta, Mai y los demás se han ido, solo quedo yo. La veo acercarse, no hallo la empuñadura de mi aganai hito, empiezo a deslizarme hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda toca la pared, mi hora a llegado, esta justo frente mio, mi corazón late a mil por hora, la sangre me golpea las sienes y me provoca una gigantesca jaqueca, mi respiración se entre corta, siento su mirada esta fija en la mia y entonces todo a mi alrededor se oscurece.


	2. Recuerdos de sangre -Primera parte-

\- Recuerdos de sangre. Parte I-

Era muy temprano aún los primeros rayos de sol apenas destellaban por la ventana de la habitación de Natsuki cuando ya se ponía en pie, en el campo había que comenzar desde muy temprano si se quería aprovechar al máximo la luz del sol.

-Natsuki, ¡hora de levantarse!- Escucho decir a su madre

-Ya estoy despierta mamá ¿Ya está el desayuno?- Contesto enérgica

\- Hice tus favoritos, _-

-Eres la mejor, mamá- decía mientras la abrazaba

-Ya, ya, déjate de cursilerías y ver por tu padre, esta atrás en el taller-

-Voy volando-

Natsuki corrió hacia el taller de su padre, lo encontró como cada mañana, sentado con los ojos cerrados y ante él una vasija con agua y un cuchillo.

-Es hora del desayuno- dijo en voz baja, por alguna razón encontrar a su padre en ese estado siempre la intimidaba.

-¡Ah! mi pequeña, ¿cómo amaneció mi hermosa princesa?-

-Bien papá, dormí muy bien, mamá nos llama para desayunar-

-Entonces hay que ir rápido, no hay nada más aterrador que tu madre enojada- dijo sonriente

Ante la broma, Natsuki sonrió -A que llego antes que tú- Y salió corriendo

-Te alcanzaré pequeña tramposa- dijo su padre saliendo tras ella

El día continuo como siempre lo hacía, pasaba las mañanas ayudando en las labores de la casa más tarde a la escuela y luego a casa. Natsuki era una niña, diligente y estudiosa, era obediente y no les causaba problemas a sus padres.

La tarde comenzaba morir mientras la pequeña Natsuki jugaba con su querido perro Dhuran, un hombre de aspecto extraño se acercaba al jardín. En inmediato el cachorro se puso a la defensiva al escuchar al extraño hablarle a Natsuki.

-Hola hermosa jovencita, que hermoso el cachorro que tienes ¿Puedo acariciarlo?

Natsuki lo miró con extrañeza y permaneció en su sitio- mi mamá me dijo que no hable con extraños- dijo

-Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente, pero yo no soy un extraño, soy un viejo conocido de tu padre- Sonrió mostrando los dientes amarillos y chuecos

-Natsuki, hora de cenar- Salió su madre, quedándose muy seria al ver al extraño hombre en la cerca

De inmediato Natsuki corrió al encuentro con su madre y la abrazo

Con ternura maternal Saeko se inclinó a Natsuki y le dijo -pequeña, ve a donde sabes y no salgas hasta que te vaya buscar, escuches, lo que escuches no grites o salgas- Sentenció.

Natsuki fue corriendo hasta la habitación de sus padres, bajo la cama había una pequeña puerta y allí un escondite repleto de cruces, hechizos de protección y aceites protectores, se encerró, el silencio y oscuridad la envolvieron, pronto se estaba quedando dormida, cuando fuertes golpes la despertaron, escuchaba los gritos de su madre y quiso salir a ayudarla, pero recordó las palabras que le dijera "No salgas" y asustada permaneció en su lugar.

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su padre, golpes y luego silencio. Poco a poco el silencio fue envolviendo el lugar hasta que unos pasos se escucharon entrando a la habitación, Natsuki se preparaba para salir, pero escucho los gruñidos de Dhuran y luego el silencio, se quedó helada, las lágrimas surcaban su joven rostro presa del miedo.

Los pasos se acercaban más hacia su escondite, pero el fuerte hechizo protector la volvía invisible. Después de un rato escucho los pasos alejarse, fue entonces que lloró hasta quedarse dormida, nadie había ido por ella.

A la mañana siguiente al salir de su escondite, Natsuki se encontró con la más desgarradora imagen que pudo percibir a su tierna edad, sangre envolvía las paredes y pisos de su casa, su perro yacía junto a su escondite con la mandíbula desencajada, más adelante su madre, con el cuello desgarrado y su padre...

-¡NO!- grito al momento de abrir los ojos el sudor cubría su frente y su corazón se encontraba palpitando tan rápido que podía escuchar la sangre golpeando sus sienes.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo descubrir que se encontraba en su habitación. Su escritorio, los montones de libros, la vieja cómoda, todo estaba allí.

-Pero... yo... la doncella...-

La puerta se abrió suavemente para darle paso a Mikoto y una bandeja de agua

-Al fin despertaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti-

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Estaba segura que moriría-

-Te dije que no subestimes a ninguno de los fantasmas, la doncella es algo de cuidado, yo te traje, por cierto, ponte a dieta, casi no podía arrastrarte de esa mansión-

-Tu, pero ¿cómo? ¿cuando? y el ¿otro chico? -

-Esa noche, Ibuki-chan estaba muy inquieto, los gatos son seres mágicos lo sabes ¿verdad? –

-Supuse que algo te habría pasado, así que fui a la residencia Himura para ver si te encontraba, pero no te vi, al menos no a simple vista, así que me arme de valor y un montón de hechizos protectores y entre a buscarte, estabas desmayada, en la planta alta, tu cabeza sangraba, junto a ti estaba tu cuchillo, así que lo recogí y te saque de allí-

-Pero, la doncella, ¿te dejo entrar y salir? ella asesina a todos los que entran a su casa, ¿Cómo tú? Dios mío ¿Como yo logré sobrevivir? -

-Bueno, no te niego que sentí una presencia negativa muy fuerte al entrar a la casa, y mis hechizos aún no son tan fuertes como para detenerla por completo, así que creo que ella nos dejó libres; si lo hubiese deseado, ninguna de las dos estaría aquí hoy-

\- ¿Porque?

-Nasuki, ¿Porque no se lo preguntas a ella?

-Estás loca Mikoto, no es una estudiante de preparatoria a la que pueda ir y preguntarle ¡Hey Chica! ¿Porque no me asesinaste? ella causa mucho miedo Mikoto, estaba temblando cuando la vi, esos ojos rojos, me causa escalofríos recordarlos-

-No me malinterpretes, existen hechizos que sirven para revelar las intenciones de los espíritus, sólo que son muy poderosos y aún no tengo tantos conocimientos sobre ellos, necesitaríamos ayuda de otro hechicero-

-A todo esto, que hay del otro chico... - Natsuki calló.

-Reito Kanzaki joven promesa del kendo, fue encontrado desmembrado a las afueras de la mansión Himura, se busca al asesino, pero... las autoridades no han entrado a la mansión, han dicho que es obra de vándalos y animales de los alrededores, no hubo testigos-

-Pero Mai, Tate y Takeda, ellos vieron todo-

-En las entrevistas han dicho que estaba muy borracho y se bajó del auto en medio del camino, y que ya no supieron de él-

-Vaya, se han cubierto las espaldas-

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que dijeran que un ente demoniaco lo asesino?

-Tienes razón... pero Mikoto... ¿dónde podemos encontrar a otro hechicero?

-Deja lo busco en -

\- ¿Eso existe? -

-No, Natsuki era una broma, preguntaré a la orden si hay algún hechicero que pueda ayudarnos cerca, pero de una vez te aviso, quizá necesitemos a más personas, estos hechizos requieren una fuerte red de personas-

-Mikoto, me iré a la escuela, quiero ver cómo están Mai y los otros, yo me encargaré de los refuerzos-

-De acuerdo yo veré a quién localizo, mientras tanto, no hagas locuras Natsuki-

-Mai! Mai! – Grito Natsuki al ir al colegio

-¡Natsuki! Oh por Dios estás viva. No, no lo puedo creer cómo pudiste sobrevivir si ella… - la voz de Mai se entrecorto- Ella es terrible, pensé que eran solo cuentos de los viejos para no acercarnos a la mansión.

-Todo es real Mai, pero dime ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Pues asustados, todos lo estamos aún nos cuesta trabajo entender lo que le paso a Reito –dijo entre lágrimas-

-Tranquila yo me encargaré de acabar con ella-

-Natsuki estás loca, los fantasmas están muertos, ¿Cómo matas a algo que ya no existe? –

-A eso me dedico Mai, pero te explicaré más a detalle después, por ahora, solo quería saber que estás bien y los demás también, yo tengo mucho trabajo aún, pero ven a mi casa está noche y te explicare todo.

Natsuki se dirigía de nuevo a casa a ver si Mikoto ya había encontrado otro hechicero que pudiera ayudarlas a entender el espíritu de Shizuru y poder acabar con ella. Pero al pasar al frente de la mansión sus ganas de hablar con la doncella se encendieron y a pesar de que el sentido común le indicaba que no lo hiciera, entro a la mansión de Shizuru.

Poco a poco y con recelo, se fue introduciendo a la mansión, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse por efecto de la adrenalina, pero seguía adentrándose a la mansión que se encontraba totalmente en silencio. En la entrada polvorienta se podían ver los detalles del decorado de la mansión.

Con los restos de los elegantes canceles y las lámparas que aún persistían en la mansión Natsuki pudo notar lo increíblemente elegante que debió ser en sus inicios, la construcción de los techos y paredes talladas con los antiguos Dioses del Shinto brindaban a la casa un aire de templo antiguo.

Natsuki avanzaba silenciosa dentro de la casa y al sentir una helada recorriendo su nuca, se maldijo a si misma, no llevaba su aganai hito.

Escucho tras de ella primero un leve quejido y luego una voz que fue aclarándose conforme se acercaba.

\- ¿Te deje vivir y vuelves a interrumpir en mi hogar? ¿Tanto deseas la muerte como para volver sin tu arma?

Natsuki se volteó y la miró, allí estaba ella, vestida con su traje blanco níveo, el cabello castaño lucía elegantemente recogido permitiéndole a Natsuki mirar sus facciones, los labios delgados y delineados de un rojo casi tan intenso como sus ojos, y los bellos rubíes que adornaban su faz. El miedo inicial que sintió Natsuki se fue disipando ante la imagen que estaba frente a ella, no era la misma terrorífica asesina que se encontrara días antes, sin duda en vida había sido una mujer hermosa… porque aún muerta lo era.

-No, no… solo quiero saber porque no me mataste, estaba aquí desmayada y no me hiciste daño. ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque? Me preguntas, pero no tengo razones para responder, pero no abuses de tu suerte, no habrá una próxima vez.

-Quiero conocerte. Saber que te paso

-¿Qué me paso? Como si sirviera de algo.

-Nuevamente Natsuki pudo sentir el aura asesina de Shizuru y empezó a sentir miedo, pero se encontraba paralizada, la doncella había empezado a transformarse en la aterradora "doncella ensangrentada" el blanco de su vestimentaba empezaba a tornarse rojo.

-VETE!- Escucho Natsuki, mientras una fuerte corriente de aire la fue empujando hasta la puerta –NO HABRÁ UNA PRÓXIMA VEZ SI REGRESAS-

Natsuki Cayo de espaldas a las afueras de la mansión.

-Dos doncellas- dijo para sí misma –Es como si fueran dos personas diferentes… debo volver con Mikoto rápido- sonrió.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	3. Recuerdos de sangre -Segunda parte-

Recuerdos de sangre -Parte II-

¡Es una puta locura! Vociferó Takeda – lo que pides… o es una maldita broma de mal gusto o una invitación al suicidio- grito mientras sus manos mostraban un leve temblor-

No lo es, respondió Natsuki con tranquilidad- ustedes no tendrán que entrar a la casa, el hechizo de Mikoto es alrededor de la casa, solo entraré yo.

No podemos permitir eso Natsuki- dijo Mai – ella te matará – bajo la voz a un tono apenas audible – como hizo con Reito- bajo la mirada

Tuvo oportunidad antes y no lo hizo Mai, solo quiero saber porque- puntualizó mientras reconfortaba a Mai pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Al fondo de la habitación estaba sentado Tate quien callado y atento escuchaba todo, lentamente movió su silla y se acercó al grupo.

¿En realidad eso existe Natsuki? ¿Cazadores de fantasmas? Yo… sino fuera por lo de Reito no creería en los fantasmas, aún me cuesta creerlo, sino lo hubiese visto creería en la versión policial, pero, ¿Cómo puedes matar a algo muerto? Tu cuchillo… Me cuesta creer todo lo que dices.

Se que es así Tate, pero el mal existe y puede transformarse, fui entrenada al igual que Mikoto para combatir el mal, demonios, espíritus, fantasmas… como quieras llamarle… existen y pueden poseer a los seres humanos y fortalecerse para existir después de ellos.

Intento entender Natsuki, pero es muy difícil…

Las almas de quienes mueren en circunstancias inesperadas o violentas al igual que aquellos que fueron malos en vida suelen aferrarse al mundo terrenal- Explico Mikoto- Su energía inicialmente no es detectable, pero eventualmente se van haciendo mas y más fuertes, hasta que pueden materializarse, mientras mas tiempo lleven muertos, mas fuertes son, la doncella debe tener muchas décadas de vida-

La casa Himura data del siglo pasado- dijo Mai

En ese caso ella es realmente fuerte- puntualizó Mikoto

Por eso mismo hay que conocer su origen, será mas fácil de eliminar- dijo Natsuki – pero los necesito a ustedes, a todos, o el hechizo no funcionará-

¿Porque a todos? Pregunto Mai a Mikoto

El **hechizo "La cruz de Basilio"** es un hechizo que requiere atrapar al fantasma en sus cuatro puntos cardenales, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, para ello requiere de un ritual en cada punto por lo tanto se necesitan al menos 4 personas para poder abarcar los 4 puntos, estos serían tú, Tate, Takeda y yo. Natsuki será quién haga el contacto- Sin embargo, dado que no entraremos a la fuente el hechizo no será tan fuerte Natsuki, tendrás muy poco tiempo para hacer el contacto con la doncella, pero sobre todo Natsuki, no hay garantía de que funcione la contención, aún no soy tan fuerte-

Lo sé, pero en verdad necesito hacerlo Mikoto- Además eres la mejor hechicera que conozco, te he confiado mi vida cientos de veces, está vez no será la excepción-

El pequeño grupo permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, Tate rompió el silencio.

-Cuenta conmigo Natsuki, Reito era un cabrón, pero era mi amigo-

\- Gracias Tate-

\- Estoy segura que me arrepentiré de todo esto, pero cuentas conmigo Natsuki- dijo tímidamente Mai-

\- No podemos hacer esto sin ti amigo, dijo Tate a Takeda- hagámoslo por Reito

-Ya, supongo que tengo que ir- exclamo con un evidente temblor en su voz

-Bien ya está todo dicho entonces, nos vemos al frente de la casa está noche a las 10 pm- vayan a descansar todos que necesitan estar muy alertas al momento del hechizo, mientras yo voy a preparar mi Hanagai por si algo sale mal-

Esa tarde Natsuki permaneció meditando en su habitación de preparación, un cuarto totalmente cerrado con una única puerta de entrada y sin ventanas, las paredes y pisos eran completamente blancas, como decoración solamente contaba con una pequeña alfombra al centro en color rojo borgoña y unos inciensos a un costado de la alfombra.

Natsuki, solía meditar en esa habitación para calmar sus pensamientos antes de cualquier enfrentamiento a alguno de los fantasmas ya que sabía muy bien que podría ser partícipe de una posesión si su corazón se encontrará agitado.

Fiel a su costumbre permaneció por largo tiempo en la habitación, saliendo apenas un par de horas para prepararse para su ansiado encuentro con el fantasma de la doncella. Al salir se encontró con Ibuki chan quien también fiel a su costumbre solo emitió un pequeño maullido y le dio la espalda saliendo a corretear a cualquier ave distraída que se encontrará en el jardín.

Estás lista Mikoto-

Después de un largo suspiro -Aún no lo sé Natsuki- dijo Mikoto con seriedad – No me siento lo suficientemente preparada para esto, no sé si sea tan fuerte para mantenerte a salvo-

-Confió en ti, lo sabes, sé que lo harás bien, tendrás apoyo- Dijo Natsuki soltando una sonrisa

\- De Muggles! - Dijo Mikoto

-Oh vamos, esto no es Harry Potter, prefiero el término "no creyentes"- bromeó con Mikoto

\- Vale, pero al final es lo mismo-

\- Todos iniciamos de alguna forma Mikoto; tú has aprendido mucho en estos años, así que confía en ti más seguido-

\- Creo que me preocupo por ellos, no por nosotras, ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan, tu y yo si-

\- Estaremos bien, lo prometo- puntualizó Natsuki abrazando a Mikoto

La tarde continuó mientras Mikoto finalizaba su preparación para el hechizo, cuando llego la hora abordaron la camioneta en la que recogerían a Mai, Tate y Takeda llegarían por cuenta propia a la reunión.

Al llegar a la casa Himura ya se encontraban ellos a la espera, Mikoto dio las indicaciones de como se dispersarían a lo largo de la mansión para efectuar el hechizo.

Bien en este papel he escrito el hechizo y sus vasijas tienen todo lo necesario, aquí tienen cerillos para encenderla en punto a la hora indicada, por favor, necesito que sincronicen sus relojes, el hechizo debe hacerse justo a las 12, los puntos mas fuertes y atacados por los espíritus son el Norte y el Sur, yo estaré en el Norte, necesito a alguien fuerte en el Sur, ¿algún voluntario?

Yo lo haré- dijo Mai

¿Segura?

Solo vamos a hacerlo

Bien, Mai estará en el Sur, Tate en el Oeste y Takeda en el Este, por favor, vamos a nuestros lugares, Natsuki, no entres hasta que te de la indicación

A la orden jefa- pronunció Natsuki a la vez que repasaba su arma y se concentraba en la entrada de la Mansión Homura.

La hora se acercaba y Mikoto se colocó en posición, cuando todos le confirmaron el estar en sus posiciones, Mikoto dio inicio al ritual

-In numele lui Vasile vrajitorul, stapanul aerului, comand vanturile de nord, sud, vest și est sa ma ajute sa conțin spiritul care traiește in aceasta casa. Solicit sa prinzi spiritul lui Shizuru Fujino, De Vasile cel Mare. Acum; Vine vânt de nord

\- Vine vânt de sud- Dijo Mai

\- Veniți vântul de vest- Dijo Tate

\- Vine vânt de est- Dijo Takeda

Un fuerte viento sacudió a Mikoto, y después una calma total, una brisa empezó a soplar de todas las direcciones, mientras se formaba un pequeño remolino alrededor de la casa, un aro de aire paso a través de los 4 participantes formando un círculo alrededor de la casa que poco a poco se fue empequeñeciendo y entrando a temida mansión Homura.

Es tu turno Natsuki, puedes entrar, cuando el círculo de los 4 vientos se empiece a disipar, tendrás que salir de ahí-

Entendido y anotado- Dijo Natsuki antes de entrar a la casa

Nada mas de entrar, Natsuki sintió un fuerte escalofrío que erizo los cabellos de su nuca, el aire se sentía denso y su respiración se agitaba ligeramente, con fuerza, sujeto el mango de su cuchillo y camino hacia lo que debió ser el recibidor de la sala, y allí se sentó en un sillón y espero.

De pronto se comenzó a sentir una corriente de aire, Natsuki tenía los ojos cerrados, respiro profundo y los abrió. Frente a ella estaba Shizuru, tenía el mismo vestido que Natsuki recordaba de su anterior encuentro, el mismo vestido blanco níveo adornado con cintas y flores lavanda.

¿Tu de nuevo?-

Por un breve instante Natsuki se dedico a observar a Shizuru, vio sus labios delgados, sus ojos profundos y su cabello recogido en una coleta, por un momento se quedo totalmente embelesada ante la hermosa figura frente a ella.

¿Te permití vivir a cambio de que no me molestarás y aun así, estás aquí?

Lamento molestarte, es solo que… no lo entiendo, porque lo hiciste

No hagas que me arrepienta, puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento- contesto esbozando una sonrisa que Natsuki interpretó como "sádica"

Bueno, solo quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Por qué yo no… fui, ya sabes… una más en tu récord?

Shizuru intento acercarse a Natsuki pero el hechizo de Mikoto la retuvo impidiéndole moverse

¿Como te atreves? Exclamó molesta

Es solo temporal, solo necesito respuestas

¿Y después de esto te irás?

Lo haré, lo prometo.

Bien, dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Por qué no me asesinaste?

Tus ojos- dijo melancólicamente- me recuerdan a alguien

¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué asesinas a los que entren a tu hogar?

Ellos deben de pagar

Cuéntame porfavor

Mientras hablaban Natsuki se había acercado ligeramente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca arrojo una pequeña bolsa con pétalos de rosa a los pies de Shizru y pronunció

Arata-mi cum a murit, arata-mi cum a fost ucisa, pentru ca este atat de puternica - la segunda parte del hechizo de Mikoto, el hechizo de revelación.

El cuarto se empezó a llenar de una bruma fría y pesada, Natsuki se desoriento, de pronto, la luz nocturna fría empezó a aclararse, el ambiente gélido que se sentía empezó a reemplazarse por un ambiente mas cálido, los muebles viejos y destrozados empezaron a lucir cada vez mas nuevos, el polvo y la suciedad desaparecían poco a poco, dando lugar a la visión de una casa mas viva.

Natsuki lo notó -Está es la casa de Shizuru, así debió ser mientras ella vivía-

Las paredes estaban adornadas de un hermoso tapiz café con flores en él, el pasillo estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra que llega hasta el salón adornado con lámparas de luz cálida y cortinas de colores brillantes. Inesperadamente escucha la puerta del salón se abre y se cierra detrás de ella, por los cambios en la casa mantienen a Natsuki absorta, puede ver las fotografías, las finas ventanas, la vieja mesita de thé, pero también nota algo extraño, los marcos de la ventana lucen desgastados, el elegante candelabro que cuelga del techo luce opaco y tiene varios cristales faltantes, los muebles que originalmente se vieran tan elegantes de pronto los nota desgastados y rasgados en algunas partes.

Una figura atraviesa la habitación y al verla, Natsuki queda sin aliento. Es la figura de Shizuru, cuando vivía.

CONTINUARÁ

.


End file.
